poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman's Adventures of Pokemon: the First Movie/Transcript.
Here is a Transcript of Batman's Adventures of Pokemon: the First Movie. Scene 1: Awaken! Mewtwo! Narrator: Life. The great miracle... and the great mystery. Mewtwo: (whispering) Who am I? Narrator: Since the beginning, humans and Pokemon alike have searched for its meaning. Mewtwo: (whispering) What am I? Narrator: Many strange and wondrous legends evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries. Mewtwo: (whispering) Where... am I... Narrator: But none is stranger than this tale of the most powerful Pokemon of all. Mewtwo: (whispering) I am ready...to be. Mewtwo: Where...am I? This, this is not the same. Was everything before... just a dream? Why? Scientist 1: Doctor, look at this! Prof. Smith: What? Scientist: Its brainwaves... they're surging! Scientist: Let me see! Scientist: She's right! Scientist: Let's run another scan! Scientist: Its mind is racing! Mewtwo: Those voices. Prof Smith: I hope we don't lose this one! Mewtwo: They're outside. Prof. Smith: We can't lose this one! Mewtwo: Where I must be. (Breaks glass) Scientist: Radio Giovanni's helicopter! Tell him what's happened! Prof. Smith: Quiet! Let us hear its psychic powers. Mewtwo: Psychic... powers? Prof. Smith: For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokemon to prove our theories, but you're the first specimen to survive. (points to Mew carving) That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokemon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow? Prof. Smith: You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers. Mewtwo: So. I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over? Prof. Smith: Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins! Mewtwo: (thinking) These humans... they care nothing for me. (The scientists talk excitedly amongst themselves.) Mewtwo: Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny! (starts destroying lab; computer tries to stop him with metal arms, but they are no match; soon the whole lab is in flames) Prof. Smith: We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon... and we succeeded. (The whole lab blows up.) Mewtwo: (standing amid the burning wreckage) Behold my powers! I am the strongest Pokemon in the world... stronger even than Mew. (Then Suddenly, the Helicopter appears) Giovanni: (lands in his helicopter and approaches Mewtwo) Those fools thought you were a science experiment. But I... I see you as a valuable partner. Mewtwo: Partner? Giovanni: With your psychic powers and my resources, together we can control the world. Mewtwo: I do not need your help for that, human. Giovanni: A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that. Mewtwo: How? Giovanni: Trust me and I'll show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible. Mewtwo: Show me. (Giovanni smiles and chuckles, in Giovanni's lab, armor is being applied to Mewtwo) You say this armor protects my body, yet it suppresses my powers! Giovanni: Your powers are not being suppressed, they're being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose. Mewtwo: What is that? Giovanni: Patience my friend, you're purpose will become clear. (Now we go to the door open as an armored Mewtwo comes face to face with Onix. Giovanni snaps his finger, then Mewtwo uses Psychic and defeated Onix) Mewtwo: So this is my power. (Now we go to a pack of Tauros charging towards Mewtwo as it uses Psychic which gives the chance for the Team Rocket Grunts to capture them with their Pokéballs) Mewtwo: I am in control now. (Now Alakazam battles Mewtwo as it uses Psychic defeating Alakazam. Next Magneton uses Thunderbolt trying to hit Mewtwo, but it blocked the thunderbolt attack and defeated Magneton. Next Nidoking and Arcanine charges to attack Mewtwo, but Mewtwo uses Psychic stopping them) Mewtwo: But why am I here? (Now we go to the laboratory, we see Mewtwo in his armor suit standing still thinking of something) Mewtwo: Now I fully proceed my power. But what is my purpose? Giovanni: To serve you're master. You were created to fight for me, that is your purpose. Mewtwo: That cannot be. You said we we're partners. We stood as equals. Giovanni: You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal. Mewtwo: Humans may have created me, but they will never enslave me, this cannot be my destiny! (Mewtwo breaks itself free) Giovanni: Stop this now! Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokemon, I was created! And my creators have used and betray me! So I stand alone! (Mewtwo uses Psychic powers to destroy and exploded the whole laboratory and escape. Now we go to the same island where Mewtwo was born and the whole laboratory was completely destroyed and the fire was already cleared, Mewtwo lands as the helmet removes) Mewtwo: Who am I? What is my true reason for being? I will find my own purpose. And perge this of all who opposed me, human and Pokémon alike. The world will heed my warning. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin! (Batman's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie title shows) Scene 2: Ash's Battle Narrator: Today, Ash, Brock and Misty are taking a short break from their Pokémon adventures. As always, Ash is determind to become a Pokémon Master, and as always he's ready to adore any hard ship. Bare any burden, with strength, stand enough and a will of steal. Ash Ketchum: Hungry... need food. Misty: Oh, Ash! You haven't done a thing all day! Ash Ketchum: I'm too weak to work, Misty. I haven't eaten since breakfast. (just then Batman and his team arrive) Misty: Oh, hey guys, what's up? Batman: Not much. One of my rogues left Gotham, according to Nighlock. He wanted to help, but he was busy with helping Red Smoke and Taser with Dark Eagle, Aquaria, and Terrashock. Wonder Woman: The file said it was Joker, but it also states he might not be alone. Catwoman: It's not Harley or Ivy, they're on vacation. Brock: Well, you guys are just in time for lunch. I'm making my special lazy-boy now-chew stew. Aquaman: Uh oh. Ash is being lazy again? Misty: Yup. (Just then, another trainer shows up) Trainer: You there! I'm looking for a trainer named Ash from Pallet. You heard of him? Ash Ketchum:(intrigued) Yeah, he's me. Trainer: Let's have a match. Unless you're afraid to lose. (the team ooohs) Ash Ketchum:(gets up and into battle formation) I'm afraid you're going to lose this one! Chris Torndyke:(jokingly) Oh, there you are, Ash. (At that moment, the Two-Faced Armored Truck drives up) Batman:(cracks his knuckles) Catwoman:(gets out her whip) You take Harvey, I'll deal with his backup. Wonder Woman:(gets out her lasso) Not alone. (Harvey gets out, and pulls out his guns) Ash Ketchum: Batman, you, Catwoman, and Wonder Woman deal with him! I'll take the other guy! Misty: Ash, you said you were too weak to work! Ash Ketchum: I am too weak to work, but a Pokèmon battle isn't work! Sailor Moon:(in Chowder's voice) True 'dat. Brock: That's progress. At least his mouth is working. Megaman:(confused) Did Brock just make a joke? (The battle begins as Ash and the other trainer send out their first Pokemon. The theme song plays as Batman dodges Two-Face's shots, then throws a batarang at his guns) (Catwoman and Wonder Woman round up Two-Face's thugs while Batman socks Two-Face in the face. He then kicks him into the air, and uses his grapple gun to slam him down) (Ash's battle with the other trainer ends) Ash Ketchum: We did it! (As they celebrate, we see Team Rocket spying on them from their binoculars) Jessie: Well, that was a shocking ending. James: Shocking that Ash moved so fast. Meowth: Another credit on Pikachu's charge account! Jessie: We've got to grab it! James: I know we must grab rare Pokémon for the Boss... (their stomachs rumble) Meowth: ...but it wouldn't be a bad idea to grab a bite to eat. Jessie: We didn't come here to steal a meal! James: I'd settle for a taste of that Pika-chow. Meowth: I'm staving. Jessie: I can cook something. Meowth: The last time you cooked, you wiped out eight of my nine lives. (We then cut to a lake nearby) (We see Lockdown pop out of it, and then Joker wearing a suba suit. Lockdown activated his face thermal camera, spying on Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Batman, Rayman, Globox, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Tuxedo Mask, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, Miroku, Shango, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chris Thorndyke, Scene 3: Dragonite's Delivery (???) Scene 4: Bad Storm (???) - - - - - - Scene 5: Enter Mewtwo (Now we go to the heroes enter the lair) Sonic the Hedgehog: This place is huge. Miles "Tails" Prower: Yeah, let's just hope there's no traps around. Knuckles the Echidna: Let's hope there's no bad guys and Eggman around. - - - - - - - Shadow the Hedgehog: Who might you be? Rayman: A Pokémon? Nurse Joy: Yes. The world's greatest Pokémon master is also the most Pokémon on earth. This is the ruler of new island soon the whole world. Mewtwo. Ash Ketchum: Mewtwo? Chris Thorndyke: Mewtwo? - - - - - Scene 6: ??? (???) Scene 7: ??? (???) Scene 8: ??? (???) Scene 9: Mewtwo's and Mew's Pokémon Army Fights - - Tai Kamiya: Ash! Matt Ishida: And he brought his Pokémon army! - - - - Batman: That is enough, Mewtwo! Mewtwo: Foolish human, you cannont defeat me! Batman: (Throws his bat boomerang trying to hit Mewtwo, but it uses Psychic and throws it away) It's too strong! Mewtwo: (Uses Psychic to life Batman and threw him to the wall) I told you. You cannot defeat me. - - - - - - - Brock: I don't think they'll ever stop. Those Pokémon look like they're ready to fight to the death! Misty: That's a fight. But nobody's gonna win. Shadow the Hedgehog: They're fight must be stopped, at all cost. Ash Ketchum: Someone's got to take a stand. Someone's gonna say no, and refuse to fight, just like Pikachu. Shippo: How? (The clone Pikachu became exhausted slapping Ash's Pikachu) Scene 10: Ash's & Rayman's Sacrifice/Tears of Life (The battlefield becomes a blackout as Mewtwo and Mew fire their attacks and bounces away as there auras around them appears. Then Ash sees the event of all the Pokémon and Mewtwo's Clone Pokémon are injured and exhausted) Inuyasha: This is bad. Kagome Higurashi: If we don't do something fast. (Ash runs to the battle) Brock: Ash! Wait! Batman: Rayman, stop! Ash Ketchum: You've got to stop right now! Rayman: Stop fighting both of you! (Mewtwo and Mew fire their attacks preparing to collide to each other) Ash & Rayman: STOP!!!!! (Two attacks hit Ash and Rayman) Misty: Ash! Brock: Oh, no! Sonic the Hedgehog: Ash! Chris Thorndyke: Ash! Rayman! (Ash falls down to the ground) Mewtwo: Fools! Trying to stop our battle! (Mew gets confused) Tai Kamiya: Ash! Takao Matsuki: No! Batman: Ash! (They run to Ash and Rayman are now turned into stone) Tai Kamiya: Ash? (The real and Mewtwo's clone Pokémon army watches sees this in horror) Kari Kamiya: Oh, no! Ash, you're gonna be alright. Please don't leave! Ash! Chris Thorndyke: Please wake up... (Pikachu uses Thunderbolt trying to wake Ash and Rayman up, but it has no effect. He did it again, again, again, again and again. But no effect still) Misty: Please no... (Pikachu is now exhausted from zapping too much and sadly looks at Ash and Rayman pertrified) Tai Kamiya: (In Leonardo's voice) No please! Kari Kamiya: (Crying) No, Ash! Matt Ishida: (Crying) We're so sorry! (Kagome, Sango, Chris, Amy, Cream and Cheese crying) T.K. Takaishi: He's gone! (He cries along with Patamon) Sora Takenouchi: (Crying) Joe & Mimi (Crying and sobbing) (Batman, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Robin, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Catwoman and Megaman sadly look seeing Ash and Rayman turning into stone, while their friends mourns over their best friends) Chris Thorndyke: (Crying) Please come back to us! (All the real Pokémon and Mewtwo's clone Pokémon begin to release their tears as a magical sparkles came to a petrified Ash and Rayman as they glow) Cream the Rabbit: What's happening to them? Miles "Tails" Prower: They're glowing. (Pikachu releases one last tear drop a on the Petrified Ash and Rayman. Then the sky turns night to day as the light shines on the stoned Ash and Rayman as they are revived) Tai Kamiya: Ash? Agumon: Rayman? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Rayman: Guys! (Pikachu hugs Ash) Tai Kamiya: Ash! Rayman! You're alright! Sonic the Hedgehog: They're okay! Kari Kamiya: (Hugs Ash and Rayman) I'm so happy, you two are alright! Chris Thorndyke: You are alive! I'm so glad you're okay! Robin: Welcome back our friends. - - - - Ash Ketchum: Mewtwo, where you going? - - - - Batman: Ash, we're proud of you. That was a brave thing you did kid. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Batman. Sonic the Hedgehog: You and Rayman are awesome. Batman: Time for us to go. Good-bye, Ash. Ash Ketchum: So we'll see each other again? Batman: Ash, I did not know. But whenever you look at the stars, think of one of them. As my soul, defend the heroes, my friends, as they have you. Defend. All they can be. (He rides the batmobile) There are many forces of evil trying to threat the entire the Pokemon World. But who we are? And why we are here? Are not among them, those answers we carry inside. I am Batman, and this message is "Protect the Pokemon World from the forces of evil. Cause we're coming for you, evil." - - - - (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Darkknight4321